Le Secret de XANA
by Angel-Blue-Shy
Summary: L'intrigue se passe un an après la fin de la saison 4. Les Lyoko-guerriers ne se parlent plus. Ils vivent chacun de leur côté mais la réapparition de XANA alors que le supercalculateur est éteint, l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage mystérieux et les scientiques à l'origine du programme Carthage qui cherchent XANA, vont faire que les Lyoko-guerriers reprennent du service.
1. Prologue

Plusieurs années se sont écoulées depuis que les Lyoko Guerriers ont éteint le supercalculateur. On aurait pu croire qu'ils seraient restés aussi proches les uns des autres... Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Yumi était au lycée depuis un an maintenant. Et à la fin des vacances d'été, c'est à dire, demain, elle entrerait en première. Elle n'avait pas revu ses anciens amis depuis plus d'un an et n'avait pas cherché à les contacter. Lyoko avait été pour elle une source d'aventure mais également une zone sombre de son passé qu'elle espérait un jour oublié. Elle avait peut-être rencontré des personnes formidables et vécu des aventures extraordinaires mais à quel prix? Celui de risquer sa vie sans que personne n'en saches rien. Celui d'avoir peur à tout moment. Elle avait fait une multitude de cauchemars depuis qu'elle se battait dans le monde de Lyoko. Elle s'était montré forte, et même si à présent, Lyoko était éteint, elle en avait toujours peur.

Ulrich avait longtemps et vainement espéré garder ce lien qui s'était construit au fil des années avec la jolie brune. Hélas, elle avait été la première à s'éloigner de leur petite bande et, lui, il avait été le second. Il n'avait plus rien en commun avec ses amis et se disputait assez régulièrement avec Odd avec qui il partageait sa chambre. Lors de son passage en 3ème, il avait changé de camarade de chambre et cela, il ne le regrettait pas. Sa vie se résumait au karaté à présent. Il avait besoin de vider cette rage enfui en lui. Avant, il avait Lyoko pour cela. Là-bas, il se sentait puissant et invincible. Cette période de sa vie, il la gardait plutôt comme un bon souvenir même s'il devait reconnaître qu'il avait été terrorisé à chaque mission et chaque apparition de XANA. Cependant, il avait aimé jouer les héros de l'ombre.

Odd avait été le troisième à s'éloigner. Etant le plaisantin du groupe, il avait fait rire ou rendu exaspéré ses amis mais une fois Yumi et Ulrich partis, il ne restait que le couple d'Einstein. Oh, ils n'étaient pas méchants, loin de là! Mais franchement, Odd avait l'impression de les déranger comme s'il était de trop alors il avait préféré les laisser. Il serait bien resté sinon. Il avait trouvé son lot de rire, de peur, de joie et de crainte dans Lyoko et ça, il ne voulait pas l'oublier car cela faisait parti de lui. Même s'il ne parlait plus à ses anciens amis, Lyoko serait toujours un lien fort qui les unissait.

Jérémie et Aelita étaient les deux seuls qui étaient restés inséparables. Fous l'un de l'autre, ils n'osaient pas se le dire restant juste amis. La situation ne leur déplaisaient pourtant pas. Amis, c'était déjà mieux que rien. Ils avaient été touchés par l'éloignement progressif de leur bande d'amis mais ils ne s'étaient pas opposés. Après tout, si les autres voulaient faire leurs vies sans eux, qu'ils la fassent. Eux deux, ils étaient restés proches et c'est ce qui leur importaient. Pour Jérémie, Lyoko avait été le moment le plus important de sa vie. Pour Aelita, Lyoko avait été comme une seconde naissance. Sans Jérémie et les autres, elle serait encore dans ce monde virtuelle créait par son père.

D'ailleurs... Une question n'avait jamais été résolue. On sait que Franz Hopper avait créé Lyoko et XANA afin de contrecarrer les plans de Carthage, un programme dont il avait participé à la réalisation avant d'apprendre qu'il avait un but militaire. Mais... En quoi XANA aurait pu détruire Carthage? Là est tout le mystère. Supposons que Carthage n'ait jamais pu être activé.

La réponse est simple. XANA est la clef manquante au programme Carthage pour fonctionner. Et cela, personne ne le sait. Vraiment personne? Mais si! XANA le savait avant de devenir un programme fou échappant au contrôle de Hopper, et les anciens collègues de Franz l'ont découvert.

Cependant, le supercalculateur est éteint et XANA plongé dans un état de sommeil. Le monde Lyoko est inactif. Mais plus pour très longtemps. Une nouvelle menace fait son apparition et une nouvelle alliée bien étrange va faire son apparition.


	2. Chapter 1

Depuis plusieurs années, les chercheurs à l'origine de Carthage, enfin ceux qui ont accepté de terminer le projet, sont à la recherche du supercalculateur de leur ancien collège Franz Hopper. Ils sont persuadés que le scientifique avait emporté avec lui la dernière pièce du puzzle permettant à Carthage de fonctionnait. Il aurait dérobé la pièce maîtresse de Carthage. Sans elle, le programme ne pourrait jamais fonctionnait. Et aujourd'hui, ils avaient établi un périmètre de recherche assez restreint. Dans cette zone, la probabilité que le supercalculateur soit présent et extrêmement élevée.

Yumi allait entrer en première L. Elle avait les capacités pour aller dans toutes les filières mais les sciences ne l'intéressaient et ne parlons même pas de l'économie! la voie professionnelle l'avait attirée un bout de temps mais elle avait hésité lors de son passage en seconde et se disait qu'elle se plaisait dans les enseignements théoriques alors elle avait renoncé. Elle avait bien entendu eu bien d'autres possibilités mais aucune ne lui avait vraiment plu.

Tous les anciens Lyoko-guerriers allaient entrer en seconde dans le même lycée que fréquentait Yumi. Et, c'était par le plus grand des hasards qu'ils se trouvaient tous dans la même classe. C'était amusant comment le destin avait encore une fois décidé des les rapprochaient.

Jérémie et Aelita n'avaient pas fait attention aux autres noms de la liste de leur classe. Une fois qu'ils avaient trouvé les leurs, le reste leur importait peu. Ils avaient un peu visité le lycée ensemble pour éviter de se perdre après.

Odd, lui, n'avaient, une fois son nom trouvé, regardait que ceux des filles. Il y en avait pas mal dans sa classe. Il sourit. Plein de petites-amies potentiels en vue! Il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux!

Ulrich avait été le seul à faire attention à chacun des noms de la liste. Il ne savait pas trop comment prendre la nouvelle du fait que ses anciens camarades se retrouvent avec lui à nouveau dans la même classe... C'était peut-être une mauvaise chose ou une bonne, il n'en savait strictement rien.

La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours venait de sonner. Les vacances étaient définitivement terminées. Ulrich se rendait devant la salle de son professeur principal. Il s'arrêta soudainement, il était paralysé. Devant lui, à quelques mètre seulement, une grande fille brune et fine lui faisait face. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle avait des cheveux un peu plus courts. Yumi le fixait elle aussi. Ils étaient là, silencieux.

Le garçon secoua la tête et reprit sa marche passant devant elle sans lui adresser un regard de plus ou une parole. Yumi non plus ne fit rien. Ils avaient l'air de parfait inconnus et cela n'avait pas l'air de les déranger. Enfin, cela, ce n'était qu'une apparence. Ulrich aurait voulu lui parler, passer à nouveau du temps avec la jolie brune mais son attitude de neutralité et son côté froid et sûrement aussi son manque de courage face à Yumi l'en avait empêché.

Odd se trouvait déjà dans la salle de classe depuis un moment. Il avait choisi sa place. Elle se trouvait au fond de la salle. En souriant, il songea à Jérémie, en le connaissant, lui, il aurait pris une place plutôt devant. D'ordinaire, Odd n'était pas ponctuel mais aujourd'hui, c'est l'exception à la règle. Pourquoi? Mais réfléchissez! Odd se trouvait là car il voulait voir à quoi ressembler les filles de sa classe et ne pas en manquer une seule. Il en avait déjà vu plusieurs qu'il trouvait relativement mignonnes et qui paraissaient sympathiques.

Soudain, Aelita entra dans la pièce suivie de Jérémie. Odd l'a reconnue tout de suite avec sa chevelure rose. Le couple ne l'avait pas vu. Comme l'avait pensé Odd, ils s'installèrent dans les premiers rangs. Le blond à la mèche violette n'avait pas fini d'être surpris en voyant entrer cette fois-ci Ulrich.

La matinée fut dur à tenir pour un goinfre comme Odd. Il ne pensait qu'à la nourriture. Aelita, Jérémie et Ulrich n'avaient pas particulièrement trouvé le temps long. Yumi, dans sa classe, n'avait rien écouté de la matinée. Elle avait passé son temps à rêvasser en regardant par la fenêtre de la salle donnant sur la cour.

Yumi mangeait avec des camarades de sa classe. Odd, qui ne connaissait personne et n'avait aucunement l'envie de manger seul, s'approcha de son ancien camarade de chambre.

"Salut Ulrich... ça fait un bail...

-Ouais.

-Tu manges avec qui? demanda le blond.

Ulrich se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-On mange ensemble?

Le brun n'était pas étonné de la question. En fait, il s'en était douté depuis qu'il avait vu Odd venir dans sa direction.

-Ok."

Le blond ne lui en voulait pas d'être aussi silencieux. Ulrich n'était pas connu pour être un grand bavard après tout. Les deux garçons allèrent vers la cafétéria du lycée.

"Elle est plutôt chouette la classe cette année, non?

-Je les connais pas.

-Mais si! On connait Jérémie et Aelita! sourit Odd.

Ulrich soupira.

-On ne sait pas parler depuis un moment, Odd. Ce qu'il y avait entre nous 5 n'existe plus.

Le blond grimaça. Il n'aimait entendre une telle chose. Il le savait bien sûr mais l'entendre de vive voix.. c'était différent. Le brun montra de la tête une table où personne n'était installé. Ils s'y assirent.

Ulrich regarda Odd manger comme un porc. Il en mettait partout. Le brun esquissa un sourire. Voilà une chose qui n'avait jamais changeait et qui ne changerait probablement jamais.

-Falors? Fu as fu fes folie files fans fa flasse?

-Manges et redis-moi ça en Français.

Odd sourit et avala d'un coup la bouchée de nourriture.

-Tu as vu des jolies filles dans la classe?

-J'ai pas fait attention.

-Tu rigoles?! Il y en a des méga canons! "

Le brun ne répondit rien pour éviter de briser les espoirs de ce pauvre Odd. si effectivement, il y avait de jolies filles dans leur classe, le blond avait assez peu de chance de sortir avec l'une d'elle. Et puis, si Ulrich n'avait regardé aucune fille, c'était parce qu'il pensait à Yumi, encore et toujours à Yumi...

Le soir, la famille Ishiyama était attablée dans le salon. La télévision était allumée sur la chaîne info. Au lycée, les internes avaient terminé depuis un petit moment de manger. Aelita se trouvait dans sa chambre. Elle écoutait la radio. Jérémie était, lui aussi, dans sa chambre, sur son ordinateur. Quand à Odd et Ulrich, depuis le midi, ils ne se lâchaient plus, comme s'ils souhaitaient rattrapés le temps perdu. Ils étaient dans le foyer du lycée où une télévision était à la disposition des élèves. Ce soir-là, les élèves pouvaient regarder un film d'action.

Soudain, tout se brouilla. Les écrans de télévision, de portables et d'ordinateurs devinrent noirs, entièrement noirs, dans le monde entier. Les ondes radios ne passaient plus provoquant des grésillements. Sur les écrans du monde entier, un symbole apparu, celui de XANA. Ulrich et Odd échangèrent un regard, inquiets. Yumi, en apercevant le dessin sur sa télévision en lâcha sa fourchette. Jérémie, devant son ordinateur, sursauta. Une voix ayant une intonation informatique et semblant terrifiée s'échappa des radios et des télévisions.

"Lyoko... Danger! ... Lyoko! Danger! ... Lyyyoookkkooo...Daannngggeeeerrr!"

Puis plus rien, tout redevint normal. Les programmes des radios et des télévisons avaient repris leurs continuités et l'ordinateur de Jérémie marchait comme il y avait encore quelques minutes. Mais toute la planète se demander qui ou quoi était "Lyoko" et de quel danger parlait le message.


	3. Chapter 2

Voilà le second chapitre de ma fiction en espérant qu'il vous plaise et vous donne envie de savoir la suite :)

* * *

Un garçon blond à lunettes marchait dans les couloirs des dortoirs du lycée d'un pas pressé. Il stressé, cela se voyait sur son visage. Jérémie passait son temps à remonter ses lunettes noirs sur son nez.

Il s'arrêta devant une porte à l'étage des filles et toqua plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Une fille aux cheveux roses lui ouvrit immédiatement.

"Jérémie, toi aussi tu as entendu?!

-Oui, j'étais sur mon ordinateur.

-Et moi, j'écoutais la radio... Mais.. Le supercalculateur je pensais qu'il...

-Il est bien éteint. Je ne comprend pas...

-On devrait aller vérifier!"

Jérémie hocha la tête. Ils devaient se rendre à l'usine. Si eux n'avaient pas rallumer le supercalculateur, quelqu'un d'autre avait très bien pu le faire en tombant dessus par hasard. Une chose était sûre, XANA n'était pas inactif puisqu'il avait réussi à faire passer un message à la planète toute entière. Le plus étrange, c'était que ce message ressemblait plus à une appel au secours qu'à une menace...

Yumi s'était levé. Elle n'avait pas terminé son assiette. Ses parents lui demandèrent de se rasseoir. Elle avait prétexté qu'elle n'avait plus faim. Sa mère l'avait regardé d'une drôle de manière avant de soupirer. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre sa fille... Sans doutes la faute à l'adolescence pensait-elle. La jeune fille brune se rendit dans sa chambre prendre une veste.

"Je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher!" hurla-t-elle pour que ses parents et son frère entendent.

Au lieu de se mettre bien sagement dans son lit, Yumi ouvrit sa fenêtre et sortit de la maison par là. Elle ne pouvait pas passé par la porte d'entrée à cette heure-ci, ses parents se seraient posés beaucoup trop de questions.

Une fois dans la rue, elle se dirigea mécaniquement vers la vieille usine. Cela lui rappelait le bon vieux temps. Qui était l'imbécile qui avait réveiller XANA?! Si cet ordure était de retour, elle pouvait dire adieu à sa nouvelle vie paisible! Mais, si il y avait besoin, elle n'hésiterait pas à retourner sur Lyoko.

Ulrich et Odd étaient tous les deux sortis du foyer laissant leurs autres camarades se demandaient mille et une choses sur ce qu'était l'étrange symbole qui était apparu à l'écran et "Lyoko". Certains avait émis l'hypothèse qu'il s'agissait d'un pays. Quelque part, il n'était pas si loin du compte puisque c'était un monde virtuel. Les deux garçons avaient la crainte que le supercalculateur n'ait été rallumé par un idiot. C'était tout à fait envisageable. Même Odd qui d'habitude était un moulin à parole se taisait, pensif, pendant qu'ils marchaient dans les bois en direction de la plaque d'égout pour rejoindre l'usine désinfectée. Ulrich le regarda, Odd n'avait pas vraiment grandi et était toujours plus petit que lui, mais dans son visage, il paraissait plus sérieux. Il avait probablement mûri durant l'année où ils avaient coupé les ponts.

Les deux garçons furent les premiers à arriver à l'usine. Tout était calme. Ils avaient entendu des bruits de pas derrière eux et s'étaient retournés. Yumi arrivait en courant, elle s'arrêta à leur niveau pour reprendre son souffle.

"Et bah alors, Yumi, faut se remettre au sport!

-La ferme Odd!"

Elle le fusilla du regard. Le blond sourit. Ulrich ne parlait pas. Il n'en avait pas envie et de toute façon pour dire quoi? Il n'avait rien à dire à la fille brune. Rien du tout. Yumi l'ignora ou, plutôt, elle évita de le regarder.

Cela leur donnaient une impression étrange d'être réunis ici. Puis, les deux tourtereaux avait fait leur apparition. Ils ne s'étaient pas pressés, prenant leur temps pour venir. Jérémie et Aelita redoutaient le retour de XANA et avaient donc prient leur temps. Ils espéraient peut-être ainsi retarder la confrontation avec le coeur de l'usine, là où se trouvait le supercalculateur.

Se retrouver tous là ne les avaient pas tellement surpris. C'était à prévoir depuis que le message de XANA avait été diffusé. Ils entrèrent tous ensemble dans l'usine et allèrent jusqu'à la salle du supercalculateur.

Les anciens Lyoko-guerriers se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils. Rien n'avait changé depuis lors dernier passage ici. Le plus surprenant, c'était que le supercalculateur étaient éteint.

"C'est quoi cette blague? demanda Odd, inquiet.

-Je ne comprend pas... XANA s'est manifesté... Le supercalculateur ne peut pas être éteint! s'exclama Jérémie

Aelita le regarda.

-Et si quelqu'un l'avait allumé avant de le débrancher par la suite?

Ulrich prit enfin la parole.

-C'est illogique. Il n'y a aucun intérêt à faire ça..."

Tous se plongèrent dans une grande réflexion. Chacun proposait son hypothèse mais un autre du groupe trouvait un argument pour rendre cette hypothèse impossible. Ils n'avançaient à rien. Ils ne comprenaient pas.

Tout à coup, un bruit sourd les sortit de leur pensées. Il ne venait pas la pièce mais d'un étage en-dessous bien connu d'Ulrich, Odd, Yumi et Aelita, le bruit venait de la salle des scanners. Aucun d'eux n'avaient besoin de parler car ils savaient tous qu'ils devaient descendre pour voir ce qui était à l'origine de ce vacarme.

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous? :)


	4. Chapter 3

Le groupe se trouvait devant la porte de la salle des scanners. Ils voulaient se montrer prudents car après tout, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils allaient trouver à l'intérieur. Ulrich et Yumi ouvraient la marche suivis par Odd puis de Jérémie et enfin d'Aelita.

"A trois, on ouvre", chuchota Ulrich à la jolie brune à ses côtés.

Yumi hocha la tête. Le brun compta et au signal, ils ouvrirent la porte.

La salle semblait vide. Les lumières étaient éteintes, par conséquent, Jérémie en entrant appuya sur interrupteur. La calme régnait en maître sur la pièce. Cependant, un des scanners était entre-ouvert. Le petit groupe s'approcha. Ils étaient tous vigilant.

Odd força les portes du scanner qui avaient un peu rouillées. Elles cédèrent sous la force du blond à la mèche violette et du brun champion de karaté. Au premier regard, il n'y avait strictement rien. Aelita fut la première à baisser la tête et à remarquer la forme humaine roulée en boule sur le sol du scanner. Elle tira sur le pull de son petit-ami et lui montra ce qu'elle venait de découvrir.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?!"

Les autres Lyoko-guerriers baissèrent les yeux. Ils en restèrent estomaqués.

Il faisait noir. Tout noir. Il n'y avait aucune trace de luminosité. C'était effrayant. La jeune fille courait. Le bruits de ses pas résonnaient dans ce monde obscur. Elle courait, courait, courait. Sa respiration était saccadée. Elle allait à cette allure depuis une éternité selon elle. Il n'y avait aucune issue.

Soudain, elle entendit une voix lointaine. L'adolescente ne comprenait pas les paroles mais elle l'entendait. La voix ne venait pas de ce drôle de monde.

L'obscurité laissa doucement place à la lumière. Pas une luminosité artificielle mais la vraie. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'ouvrirent lentement avec difficulté. Plusieurs têtes étaient penchées au-dessus d'elle. Sa première réaction fut la surprise suivie de près par la peur. Qui était ces personnes?!

"Du calme..., tenta de la rassurer une femme d'une quarantaine d'années trop maquillée. On ne te veut pas de mal. Comment t'appelles-tu?"

La jeune fille ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle dévisagea une à une les personnes présentes. Il y avait la femme et un groupe d'adolescents de son âges composé de deux filles, une brune et un avec des cheveux roses, probablement à cause d'une couleur? et trois garçons, un brun et deux blonds. L'un d'eux avait une mèche violette et les cheveux hérissés. Tous avaient l'air sympathiques.

"Xinia...

-Quel âge as-tu?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu sais où sont tes parents?

-Non.

-Peux-tu me donner ton nom?

-Je ne le connais pas...

-Ton adresse?

-Je... je ne sais plus..."

L'infirmière aurait pu continuer longtemps son petit interrogatoire. Seulement, Xinia était incapable de répondre à ses questions. De toute évidence, elle ne connaissait que son prénom et semblait amnésique.

"Bon, je vais parler de ton cas avec le proviseur.

La femme se tourna vers les anciens Lyoko-guerriers.

-Restez avec elle... Pourquoi ne lui feriez-vous pas visiter le lycée?"

Aussitôt sa phrase finie, l'infirmière quitta la pièce.

Yumi se servit du prétexte d'avoir son frère, Hiroki, à garder pour partir. Elle n'avait pas envie de s'occuper de cette inconnue amnésique qu'ils avaient trouvé dans un des scanners de l'usine. Elle ne voulait pas s'approcher d'elle car la brune avait un mauvais pressentiment la concernant. Elle avait passé son temps à vouloir enterrer l'époque de Lyoko après avoir éteint le supercalculateur... Yuni n'avait pas envie que tout cela recommence.

Ulrich avait un cours de karaté. Enfin, c'était un entraînement, il ne pouvait pas le rater car bientôt, il allait avoir une compétition. Alors, il était parti. Les trois autres, eux, n'avaient rien de prévu. Cela ne les dérangeais pas de faire visiter le lycée à Xinia. Et puis, ils étaient curieux à son propos. Que faisait-elle dans le scanner? Pourquoi elle ne se souvenait de rien? Tout cela les intriguait et les réponses à ces questions, ils pourraient peut-être les connaître en passant du temps avec elle.

Loin de là, dans un laboratoire, une dizaine d'hommes regardaient un écran d'ordinateur géant.

"On a perdu sa trace! s'exclama l'un d'eux.

-C'est impossible !

-Le chef ne va pas être content...

-On doit absolument retrouver la "clef"!"

Quelque chose venait de bouger. Le destin était en marche et rien ne pourrait l'arrêter.


	5. Chapter 4

Rien de surnaturel ne s'était passé depuis l'étrange message de XANA, si c'était bien XANA... et l'arrivée de Xinia. La vie des anciens Lyoko-guerriers avait repris son court normal.

L'inconnue était passée devant des médecins qui lui avaient diagnostiqué de l'amnésie. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir mis à part son prénom. Pour cette raison, le proviseur , ne se sentant pas le coeur de la faire partir, a décidé de la prendre en tant que famille d'accueil. Xinia était donc devenue interne au lycée. La première personne féminine avec qui elle avait tissé des liens étant Aelita, le proviseur les avait mis dans la même chambre.

Aelita n'avait rien contre bien sûr mais cette arrivée imprévue de cette étrangère l'empêchait de voir aussi souvent qu'avant Jérémie. La fille aux cheveux roses n'en voulait pas à Xinia mais cela l'embêter un peu. Avant, elle était toute seule alors Jérémie pouvait venir autant qu'ils le souhaitaient. N'imaginez rien! Tous deux, ils passaient des heures à bosser sur des programmes informatiques de toutes sortes. Parfois, ils se faisaient des câlins en se disant des mots doux comme n'importe quel couple. L'arrivée de Xinia perturbait tout ce petit rituel.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le premier jour de classe de la nouvelle venue. Elle avait été placé dans la celle d'Odd, Ulrich, Jérémie et Aelita. Les professeurs lui avaient fait passer des examens pour vérifier ses capacités à pouvoir suivre les cours et, étrangement, malgré son amnésie, elle avait une intelligence remarquable et toutes les connaissances lui permettant de suivre le niveau de seconde. Elle fut placé à côté d'Odd. C'était la seule place disponible. Les filles évitaient de se mettre à côté de lui car il avait l'énervant tendance à toutes les draguer, et les garçons, eux, ne supportaient les blagues pourries qu'il pouvait sortir.

Étrangement, il n'essaya pas de draguer sa nouvelle camarade. Peut-être ne l'intéressait-elle pas? Xinia avai été prévenue du caractère du blond à la mèche violette. Elle avait redouté qu'il l'énerve lorsqu'elle avait su qu'elle était placée à côté de lui. Mais rien. Et elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre ! Xinia restait avec Aelita et donc Jérémie. Le couple n'avait rien contre la jeune fille mais il avait du mal à supporter sa présence. Elle était gentille mais envahissante. Ils ne pouvaient plus être que tous les deux...

"Écoutes Xinia... t'es super gentille et sympa.. mais j'aimerais un peu rester avec Jérémie... tu comprends?, lui avait gentiment expliqué Aelita.

-Oui, je suis désolée, je vais vous laisser.. "

Xinia savait que le couple finirait par lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle tout le temps. Elle comprenait, c'était normal. Seulement, elle ne connaissait personne d'autre...

Odd et Ulrich s'étaient retrouvés. Ils étaient redevenus aussi proches qu'ils l'avaient été pendant des années. Bon d'accord, le brun trouvait toujours son ami aussi fatiguant, saoulant et idiot mais c'était comme ça qu'il l'aimait bien. Alors qu'ils cherchaient un banc où s'asseoir, les deux garçons avaient vu la nouvelle assise seule qui regardait de loin Jérémie et Aelita qui étaient main dans la main.

"On va la voir? Elle est seule et on pourra s'asseoir, avait proposé Ulrich.

Son copain avait haussé les épaules.

-Ok."

Ils y étaient donc allés.

Le feu s'était déclaré dans le self. Cependant, à cette heure-ci, il n'y avait personne dedans. Le feu n'aurait pas dû se déclenché ni même se propager à une vitesse d'une grande rapidité. Et puis, il y avait sa couleur, un feu vert! En avez-vous déjà vu? C'est improbable!

Les élèves avait été pris au piège par les flammes de couleur étrange. Quelques uns avait vu assez tôt le fue pour se sauver. A présent, c'était tout le bâtiment qui brûlait.

"Jérémie... C'est pas normal!" s'écria Aelita.

Le blond était d'accord avec elle. D'ailleurs, il ne connaissait qu'une seule chose capable d'être à l'origine d'un phénomène comme celui-ci. Le garçon regarda sa petite-amie et lui dit que seul XANA pouvait faire ça! Mais le supercalculateur était éteint...

"Peut-être que XANA a trouvé un nouveau moyen d'attaquer..."

Dans tous les cas, ils devaient se rendre à l'usine. Il ne perdirent pas une seconde. Sur leur chemin, il virent Yumi. Sans un mot, elle les suivit.

Le supercalculateur était dans le même état que la dernière fois. La brune regarde Jérémie.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? On ne va tout de même pas le rallumer!

Le blond hésita.

-On ne sait même pas si c'est bien XANA, grimaça Yumi.

-C'est dangereux..., ajouta Aelita.

-Mais on a pas le choix!"

Avant qu'une des deux filles ne protestent, Jérémie activa le supercalculateur. Peut-être venait-il de faire une erreur mais c'était un risque à prendre.

"Allez à la salle des scanners, je vais vous virtualiser."

Les deux filles obéirent. Aelita avait un visage impassible. Lyoko était pour elle un endroit important. Yumi ne se priva pas d'afficher son inquiétude. Elle ne voulait y retourner... Elle ne voulait pas que tout recommence...

Odd, Ulrich et Xinia courait pour pouvoir échapper aux étranges flammes. Ils ne les avaient pas remarqué assez tôt pour pouvoir les fuir dès le début. Trouver une issue n'avait pas été simple. Tous les trois se situaient à présent dans la forêt. Ou plutôt à l'entrée. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard. Pour eux, aucun doute, XANA était derrière cet incendie. Près d'eux, Xinia reprenait son souffle. Le bond et le brun s'éloignèrent un peu.

"On devrait aller voir à l'usine..

-Ouais, mais..., Ulrich jeta un regard vers leur camarade féminine.

-Tout à l'heure j'ai vu Yumi, Aelita et Jérémie partir... Au pire, un retour vers le passé et tout est réglé."

Ulrich fit une grimace. Il n'aimait pas cette idée. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'autres alternatives.

"On est là Einstein!"

Jérémie qui pianotait sur l'ordinateur géant de la salle de contrôle se tourna vers Odd. Il remarqua qu'il y avait aussi Ulrich et Xinia. La présence de cette dernière le surpris mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'en préoccupé.

"XANA?, demanda le brun.

-Oui, Lyoko a changé.

-Hein?

-Je vais vous virtualiser, vous verrez par vous-même! Allez! On a pas de temps à perdre!"

Les garçons donnèrent l'ordre à Xinia de rester avec Jérémie tandis qu'eux partaient à la salle des scanners. Jérémie ne perdit pas une seule seconde et les virtualisa sur Lyoko.

Rouge. Oui, c'était le premier mot qui venait à l'esprit de Yumi quand elle avait été virtualisé. Le sol était fait d'une sorte de sable solide ocre. Le ciel, enfin un réplique, était rougeâtre. Ce n'était pas un territoire qu'elle connaissait. Il était plus effrayant et inquiétant que les autres. Des tuyaux sortaient du sol pour y replonger quelques mètres plus loin.

"Jérémie, tu me reçois?

-Cinq sur cinq, Aelita. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Je n'ai pas l'holomap...

-Je ne sais pas... C'est étrange... Tout... Rien ne ressemble à Lyoko... Aucun des territoires n'y ressemble."

Elle lui envoya un visuel. Effectivement, Jérémie ne reconnaissait pas le monde virtuel.

"Avancez, vous ne pouvez pas rester là.."

Les filles partirent à l'exploration de ce nouvel endroit. Tout semblait calme...

Soudain, elles entendirent une voix.

"Partez! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici!"

Elle résonnait dans cet univers mais également dans leurs têtes. C'était une voix claire mais avec une intonation douloureuse. C'était une voix féminine. Aelita fit à Yumi le geste de la suivre. La fille aux cheveux roses se sentait attirée par la provenance de cette menace.

Au coeur de ce territoire nouveau, une sphère de lumière rouge entourée une personne. Une fille qui avait les yeux fermés. Elle était entièrement vêtue de rouge et de noir. Ses cheveux avait la couleur des ténèbres et flottaient autour de son visage. Elle paraissait dormir.

La sphère se mit tout à coup à briller intensément. Elle provoqua une énorme secousse qui fit tomber Yumi et Aelita sur le sol. La secousse se propagea sur tout le territoire jusqu'à ce que la sphère ne brille plus, devenant opaque.

"Partez!", hurla la voir à nouveau.

Elle paraissait bien plus proche. C'est à ce moment qu'Ulrich et Odd arrivèrent à leur tour. Ils observèrent à leur tour avec stupéfaction le nouvel endroit.

"Jérémie, tu sais ce qui se passe? demanda Aelita.

-J'en ai aucune idée... Mais la sphère devant vous dégage une énergie immense."

De toute évidence, même si le supercalculateur était éteint, XANA n'était pas resté innactif! Qui sait ce qu'il avait inventé...


	6. Chapter 5

Jérémie tentait de savoir ce qu'était en réalité la sphère depuis son ordinateur. Il effectuait un grand nombre de calculs et lançait plusieurs programmes. Jamais autant d'énergie dans Lyoko, si cet endroit faisait parti de Lyoko, n'avait rassemblé autant d'énergie dans un espace si petit. En fait, l'énergie dégagée par la sphère ressemblait étrangement à celle des tours.

Xinia n'avait pas bougé comme lui avait demandé Jérémie. Elle se tenait dans un coin de la pièce et observait le blond tapait comme un fou sur son clavier et communiqué avec les Lyoko-guerriers. Elle n'osait pas parler mais se posait de multiples. Xinia était si discrète que Jérémie en avait oublié sa présence.

La jeune fille regardait toute la salle. Elle se demandait à quoi servait l'holomap et comment des adolescents pouvaient-ils avoir ce genre de technologie en sa possession.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda-t-elle en désignant l'holomap.

Jérémie daigna enfin lui porter de l'attention.

-Une simple carte.

Xinia ne le croyait pas.

-Mais c'est un hologramme!

-Écoutes, j'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer", conclut-il la discussion.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi froid avec quelqu'un mais là, ce n'était pas le bon moment. La jeune fille ne posa plus aucune question.

Une nouvelle violente secousse mit les Lyoko-guerriers à terre. Il se relevèrent.

"Elle est puissante que tout à l'heure..."

Aelita était inquiète. Jusque là, ils n'avaient pas attaqué la sphère par peur de toucher la fille qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Yumi hésitait à lui désobéir. Après tout, cette fille n'était peut-être pas de leur côté. Et puis, comment est-elle arrivée ici?! Ces questions tournaient en boucle dans la tête de la brune. En tout cas, elle se tenait prête à attaquer. Le plus étrange, c'est qu'ils n'avaient croisé aucune monstre.

Ulrich ne supportait pas d'attendre sans rien faire qu'une prochaine secousse les cloue au sol. Il avait sorti ses sabres depuis plusieurs minutes mais ne s'en était pas encore servi.

"Attendons que Jérémie trouve ce que c'est que cette chose...", dit simplement la fille aux cheveux roses.

Cependant, le brun en avait assez d'attendre et ses sabres en l'air, prêts à frapper, il s'élança. Aelita lui cria de s'arrêter mais il refusa de l'écouter.

Trois pulsations de la sphère précédèrent une énorme secousse. Plus forte que les deux précédentes. Puis, elle se brisa, éclatant en millions de minuscules cristaux propulsés dans les airs. Pour ne pas être blessées, les deux filles s'étaient réfugiées derrière un rocher. Odd avait mis ses mains dans devant ses yeux mais Ulrich n'eut pas la chance de se protéger. Une multitude de fragments de la sphère l'avaient touché et il saignait. Il saignait!

Saigner... voilà une chose qui était impossible sur Lyoko. Ils perdaient des points de vie mais aucune blessure physique ne se voyait! En plus, cela faisait mal, très mal.

"C'est pas normal ça!"

Tandis que toute l'attention était sur Ulrich, aucun des Lyoko-guerriers ne fit attention à la fille qui auparavant se trouvait dans la sphère. Elle était étendu sur le sol et toussait.

L'ordinateur avait totalement disjoncté à partir du moment où Ulrich avait planté un de ses sabres dans la sphère. Jérémie jura, il n'avait plus aucune information. Il criait "Aelita" dans son micro mais celle-ci de lui répondait pas. Elle ne l'entendait pas.

"Et mince!"

Le blond s'inquiétait. Il n'avait aucune idée de se qui se passait sur Lyoko et cela le rendait fou. Il n'avait plus de contrôle sur rien. Xinia l'observait, elle ne comprenait pas sa soudaine agitation. Pour elle, rien de spécial ne s'était passé. Elle n'osa pas prononçait un mot de peur que Jérémie ne lui crie dessus. Lui, il s'agitait comme un fou en tapant à une vitesse hallucinante sur son clavier.

Un des éventails de Yumi venait de se briser d'un claquement de doigts. Ne prenez pas cela pour un image: il s'est véritablement brisé après un claquement de doigts. La brune n'en revenait pas et ses amis non plus. Déjà que les flèches d'Odd avait été déviées quelques instants plus tôt et maintenant ça! Ulrich restait en retrait, souffrant de ses blessures. Il n'avait jamais été aussi touché qu'à cet instant pas une attaque. La douleur était insupportable mais il ne pouvait rien faire.

"Qui êtes-vous pour vous mettre en travers de mon chemin?!"

La voix qui venait de prononcer ces mots n'était pas humaine. Elle avait un timbre différent plus robotisée et mêlée à la fois d'aigu et de grave. Cette voix, elle appartenait à la fille qui était dans la sphère. Elle semblait très en colère d'avoir été libérée.

Ses cheveux bruns n'étaient plus désordonnés et en batailles, ils étaient attachés en une queue de cheval haute. Deux mèches encadraient son visage pour tomber jusqu'à ses épaules. Ses yeux d'un rouge écarlate lançaient des éclairs. Elle portait une armure noire avec des parcelles rouges. L'emblème de XANA se trouvait sur sa poitrine.

"Faites attention, elle est contrôlée par XANA!", cria Aelita.

L'étrange fille se tourna vers celle aux cheveux roses.

"Aelita... toujours à te dresser contre moi. XANA ne me contrôle pas. Je suis XANA."


	7. Chapter 6

Jérémie avait très vite trouvé le moyen de reprendre le contrôle du supercalculateur. Même si la plupart des fonctions n'étaient pas rétablies, il avait dé virtualisé ses camarades. Il ne savait pas dans quel état il allait les récupérer et s'inquiétait.

Xinia ne comprenait pas vraiment ce à quoi elle assistait. Pour elle, tout ce qu'elle venait de voir et entendre n'étais qu'une sorte de jeu. Elle avait compris que quelque chose lui échappait quand les Lyoko-guerriers étaient revenus. Aelita était la seule qui était intacte. Ulrich boitait et avait une écorchure sur sa joue. Yumi semblait fatiguée et ses cheveux lui collaient au visage et Odd était essoufflé et avait des coups de griffures sur les bras.

"Un retour vers le passé."

Jérémie avait pianoté sur quelques touches du clavier et une lumière blanche avait surgi d'on ne sait où. Le retour vers le passé.

Comme si rien ne s'était passé, en un instant, un bond dans le passé avait été effectué. Odd accompagné d'Ulrich étaient dans la cours, près de Xinia là où ils étaient juste avant l'attaque de XANA.

"Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé dans cette usine?", demanda Xinia aux deux garçons.

Sur l'instant, ils l'avaient regardé avec surprise. Ils se demandaient comment elle pouvait être capable de se souvenir alors que le retour vers le passé avait été fait. Puis, ils se souvinrent qu'elle avait été retrouvé dans l'un des scanners... Cela voulait peut-être dire qu'elle avait été sur Lyoko et dans ce cas, c'était tout à fait normal qu'elle se souvienne.

Au final, les deux garçons ne répondirent pas à sa question et allèrent trouver Jérémie et Aelita. Ils s'isolèrent tous les quatre.

"Elle se souvient, avait dit gravement Odd.

-Est-ce une mauvaise chose? Je veux dire... Elle ne se souvient pas de son passé mais il est clair qu'elle soit allée sur Lyoko, c'est une alliée et si elle retrouve la mémoire, elle pourra peut-être nous éclairer sur ce qui s'est passé et sur cet étrange territoire... En plus, on sait maintenant que XANA a une morphologie humaine..."

Jérémie approuva l'analyse de sa petite-amie avant de prendre la parole:

"Dans ce cas, on doit lui faire retrouver la mémoire.

-Mais si c'était une ennemie? s'inquiéta un peu Ulrich. On ne sait rien d'elle et apparemment, elle ne sait pas qui elle est. Elle pourrait très bien être du côté de XANA.

-J'ai bien peur qu'on doive prendre le risque..."

Odd avait raison. Prendre un risque était le seul moyen qu'ils avaient.

Xinia se tenait près d'Odd et Aelita dans la salle des scanner. Ulrich avait une compétition de karaté alors les autres n'avaient pas voulu le retenir. Ils avaient voulu demander à Yumi de venir mais celle-ci était injoignable.

"Faites la entrer dans l'un d'eux et préparez-vous aussi."

Jérémie avait juste donner ce petit ordre dans son micro qu'il fut aussitôt exécuté.

Dans l'appareil en forme de tube, Xinia se sentait pris au piège. Inquiète, elle se mordait la lèvre. Elle avait accepté de venir ici car Aelita lui avait expliqué qu'elle pourrait peut-être retrouver la mémoire. Qui était-elle? Où était sa famille? Ces questions et bien d'autres tournaient dans sa tête. Des questions auxquelles elle n'avait aucune réponse alors, tout les moyens sont bons pour arriver à les obtenir ces fameuses réponses. Elle ne les connaissait pas mais une chose était sûre, Xinia avait le pressentiment qu'elle pouvait leur faire confiance.

Une lumière l'éblouit et elle ferma les yeux. Elle se sentit toute molle comme si elle était plus légère que l'apesanteur avait disparu. Quand elle rouvrit ses yeux, le tube n'était plus là. Elle se trouvait près d'Odd et d'Aelita dans un endroit surréaliste baignait d'une étrange mais aussi inquiétante lumière rouge.

"Bienvenue sur Lyoko, je crois..., princesse n°2, sourit Odd.

-Ne fais pas attention à ses blagues qui sont un peu pourries", avait souri ensuite Aelita.

Le blond habillé de violet avait croisé les bras en soufflant. Jérémie dû leur rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas ici pour s'amuser.

Le lieu inconnu des Lyoko-guerriers ne semblaient rien éveiller pour Xinia. Elle était bien plus intéressée par les tenues que portaient le blond et la fille aux cheveux roses. Elles avaient un côté futuristes mais semblaient agréables pour un combat permettant de facilement se déplacer. Elle-même avait une tenue spécifique. Ces fines oreilles s'étaient un peu allongées pour devenir un peu pointues. Ces cheveux châtains étaient remontés en une queue de cheval pour ne pas gêner sa vue. Elle portait un collier vert relié au haut bustier vert qu'elle portait par un fin filet bleu. Ses épaules étaient nues mais un peu plus bas, de chaque côté,une petite manche toujours avec ce tissu fin et bleu clair été faite. Une sorte de ceinture de ce même tissu séparé le haut avec la jupe verte qu'elle portait. En guise de chaussures, elle avait des bottes marrons lui arrivant à hauteur de la moitié de ses mollets.

"Cet endroit ne te rappelle rien? lui avait demandé Aelita.

-Non... Mais... J'ai l'impression que je le ressens...

-Euh... Que tu le connais plutôt, non? avait supposé Odd.

Xinia avait hoché négativement la tête.

-Non, c'est différent... J'ai l'impression que je ressens le sol... C'est compliqué à expliquer... Comme si je comprenais cette terre..."

Comprendre Lyoko... Si c'était bien Lyoko bien entendu, voilà une chose qu'Aelita n'avait jamais su faire. XANA n'était pas là. C'était ce qu'en avait déduit Odd ne se faisant pas attaquer. Peut-être dormait-elle? Cependant Xinia ne semblait pas de cet avis.

"Il n'y a que nous trois? demanda-t-elle.

-Euh... oui... Jérémie, tu vois des monstres sur ton écran? avait répondu Aelita.

-Non, vous êtes bel et bien seuls, pourquoi?

-Il y a quelqu'un d'autre... Pas ici... Plus loin...

-Tu es sûre? avait dit Odd en haussant un sourcils.

-Oui... Je vous l'ai dit, je le sens... et je sens des pulsations... Je... Faites moi confiance... Je ne sais pas où on est ni comment vous pouvez croire que je vais retrouver la mémoire ici mais... On est pas seul... Il... il y a quelque chose d'immense... d'effrayant..."

Aelita et Odd ne sentaient rien.

"Faites-moi confiance!"

Ils doutaient. Xinia regardait autour d'elle d'un air soudainement paniquée.

"BAISSEZ-VOUS!"

L'explosion qui suivit ces mots propulsa les trois adolescents.


End file.
